Hopeful Shock
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if someone came to Claire Kincaid's rescue after the drunk driver hit her car at the end of the episode Aftershock? What if she survived and went on to continue being an ADA? What if the man that saved her life was someone that has a history of saving people?


Creation began on 07-01-15

Creation ended on 07-02-15

Law & Order

Hopeful Shock

A/N: Inspired by the episode _Aftershock_ , but with a positive outcome due to a rather-positive individual with unfathomable power.

As Detective Lennie Briscoe staggered out of the wrecked car of A.D.A. Claire Kincaid, said woman looked dead.

And then, as time seemed to stand still for a moment, a young man from around a corner of the street ran over to the car.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked Briscoe, grabbing him by his shoulders and helping him up to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm fine," Briscoe answered, still dazed because of his intoxication. "Kincaid…"

"I'm about to check her," the man assured him, and ran over to examine the woman. "Oh, man."

He checked her neck for a pulse…and didn't find one.

"Is she alright?" Brisco asked him.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just out cold," the man lied, and then quickly took something out of his coat. _I gotta be quick before he comes over here._

It was a marble-sized gem, brightly-colored and made of a crystalline material. He put it in her left hand and watched it sank into her flesh.

"Ugh…" Kincaid groaned, feeling like she had nearly died.

"Stay still," the man told her. "You took a pretty bad hit."

She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Ow…"

-x-

"She was lucky that man arrived on the scene when he did," a male doctor told Briscoe, stepping out of the room that housed Kincaid's sedated form. "If she hadn't gotten medical aid when she did, she could've died."

"Thank you, doc," Briscoe responded. "What about the other guy? The driver of the other car?"

"Other than an concussion, his blood alcohol was over three times the normal limit. He'll probably lose his license by the time he comes to."

Still, that reminded Briscoe of how fortunate he had been when Kincaid came to his rescue earlier this evening; if it hadn't been for her, he might've been behind the wheel of the car. Yet she still got hurt because of him.

"The guy said that several drunk drivers have been going through that neighborhood for quite a while now," the doctor said to Briscoe. "We really should be cutting down the binge drinking."

"Yeah," Briscoe agreed with him. "We should."

-x-

Returning to his realm, Brother Correction shed his civilian clothing and assumed the attire of an Asian monk before sitting in his wooden throne.

"It'll be like a dream that needs to be forgotten soon enough," he expressed, relieved that Claire Kincaid would live to see another day. "The man will still have been executed, but his victim will be alive, in extensive rehabilitation, but will move on with her life. All that's necessary for evil to succeed…is for good people to do nothing, and those supposedly-good people did nothing to stop that man from harming her, instead just cheering for him. It's never enough for souls seeped in the darkness of human evil to harm innocent people…and it's too much to take when you know you could've stopped the cruelty from escalating further than it already had…but you chose not to get involved, thinking someone else would get involved. If only people would become more like the morally-driven few that see that something wrong is being committed and take action to reduce the casualty rates, then maybe there would be fewer rapes, murders, thefts or other forms of harm to innocent lives."

He looked through a floating sphere of blue crystal and observed how Kincaid was visited by her friends and relations in the hospital…and how Jack McCoy suggested that she could stop working for the D.A.'s Office if the job was becoming too much for her, emotionally. He smiled at her determination to keep doing her job, as it reminded her on how it was because of people like them that there was one less monster out there in the city.

"She reminds me of the detectives that demonstrate a fierce loyalty to the job in order to protect and serve the people," he uttered to himself. "Live a long and meaningful life, Ms. Kincaid."

Then, the ball faded away, and Brother Correction closed his eyes for a short while.

Fin

A/N: Well, here it is.


End file.
